Mega Evolution Pretty Cure
Mega Evolution Pretty Cure (メガシンカプリキュア) is DreamtheSnivy's second Pretty Cure series that is based on Pokemon X and Y. It's crossover series. The series' theme is Mega Evolutions and Pokemon. Synopsis Shiro Yami, is a fourteen year-old girl who seems to find a gear known as the Mega Ring, a special item that has been sent from the PokeEmpire. She then meets an Eevee named Shinka, who came from the PokeEmpire to search for legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure to save them from the Flare Empire. Shiro transforms into Cure Absol along with Cure Lucario, Cure Ampharos, and Cure Blaziken to save the PokeEmpire, and Shiro's hometown, Hamoniberu from despair! Characters Shiro Yami/Cure Absol Shiro Yami is a fourteen year-old girl who's calm, but a bit excited at times who goes to Tassei Middle School. She may seem intimidating, but in the inside, she's a caring girl. Her hair color is blue-black hair and her eye color is red. Her hair is always in the way of her face. She never gives up no matter what. As Cure Absol, she uses Dark-Type attacks. She transforms to Mega Cure Absol in Episode 35. Hagane Tatakai/Cure Lucario Hagane Tatakai is a fiveteen year-old girl who's serious, brave, courageous and determined who goes to Tassei Middle School. Her hair color is pure black and eye color is brown. Her hair is styled as low pig-tails. As Cure Lucario, she has mad fighting skills and can use Steel-Type and Fighting-Type attacks. She transforms into Mega Cure Lucario in Episode 33. Akari Rai/Cure Ampharos Akari Rai is a fourteen year-old girl who's very sweet and generous who goes to Tassei Middle School and a childhood friend of Shiro. Her hair color is dark yellow and her eye color is hazel. Her hair is styled as high pig-tails. As Cure Ampharos, she uses Lightning-Type attacks. She transforms into Mega Cure Ampharos in Episode 32. Kasai Tsuyoi/Cure Blaziken Kasai Tsuyoi is a fifteen year-old girl who's sorta aggressive and friendly usually who goes to Tassei Middle School. Her hair color is scarlet and her eye color is azure blue. her hair is styled as a ponytail. As Cure Blaziken, she can use Fire-Type and Fighting-Type attacks. She transforms into Mega Cure Blaziken in Episode 31. Kagayaku Tamako/Cure Diancie Kagayaku Tamako is a fourteen year-old girl who is very friendly and would always protect her friends and family and goes to Tassei Middle School. She is able to communicate with Xerneas when it's in it's tree form and can use telepathy with Shiro, Hagane, Akari, Kasai and Shinka. She can also communicate with Pokemon, she has the ability to teleport to the PokeEmpire and the Flare Empire, and she also has the ability to transform into a Diancie herself. Her hair color is magenta and eye color is light red. As Cure Diancie, she can use diamonds to attack and use Rock-Type and Fairy-Type attacks. She appears in Episode 30 and transforms into Mega Cure Diancie in Episode 34. Fairies Shinka the Eevee Shinka the Eevee is a very eager and happy one. She's willing to help the Precure as well. She has curled fur on her head. She trusts all four of the Precure and has a very close relationship with them. The name "Shinka" means "Evolution (進化)" which is probably referring to the Precure series name "Mega Evolution". Minero the Carbink Kagayaku's trusty little fairy companion. It comes along with her when she enters the human world. Minero is genderless and is very reliable and is close to it's partner, Kagayaku. The name Minero is similiar to the word "mineral" due to the Pokemon, Carbink, being a Rock-type that's made out of rocks. Items Mega Ring The Mega Ring is the main transformation item of Mega Evolution Pretty Cure. A PreStone is used to activate the transformations. PreStone A stone with power to activate the Precure transformations. Mega Stone The stones that hold a mysterious and legendary power that will transform them into their Mega Forms. They receive the stones later on in the series. Cure Absol has the Absolite, Cure Lucario has the Lucarionite, Cure Ampharos has the Ampharosite, Cure Blaziken has the Blazikenite, while Cure Diancie has the Diancite. They can only activate it when they are in a pinch later on in the series. Category:Fan Series Category:DreamtheSnivy